tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu2.10
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu2.10 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 2.10 FIRST ALMSGIVER'S MANSION (27) (Pathama-Bhikkhadayika-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi. And at that time in Uttaramadhura was a certain woman whose span of life had come to an end and who was due for rebirth in a state of woe(animal,ghost or hell). As the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), towards dawn, was emerging from an attainment of great compassion, and was surveying the world he saw that woman. Desiring to establish her in a good rebirth, he went alone to Madhura(Mathura) and entered the outskirts of the town in search of alms.And at that time the woman had prepared food in her home, had set it aside, gone to the watering place with a pitcher, and bathed. She was returning home with the pitcher full when she saw the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), and said, "Perhaps the reverend sir has already received alms?" and when the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said, "We shall receive", she knew that he had not yet received alms. So she set down her pitcher, went up to the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), paid homage to him and said, "Reverend sir, I will make an almsgiving. Permit me." the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) gave consent by keeping silent. She, knowing his consent, went on ahead, prepared a seat in a place sprinkled and swept and stood watching for his arrival. He went in and sat down. She gave him to eat, and sat down. When his meal was finished and his hand withdrawn from bowl, the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) gave thanks to her and went on his way. She heard his blessing and, experiencing great joy and happiness, not losing the joy caused by the Buddha, stood doing homage until he had passed out of view. After the passage of only a few days, she died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven). Now the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana, as he was touring among devas(angels), saw the devata(angel) who with the great psychic potency(power) of devas(angels) and with the great majesty of devas(angels) was enjoying a deva(angel)-like splendour, limits of which cannot be set even with a Buddha's knowledge. He inquired in these verses about the deed of merit done by her. The verse are like those preceding: 1 "You who stand with surpassing beauty, devata(angel), are making all the quarters(directions) shining like the healing star. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 3 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus, and you beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 4 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the fruit(benefit). 5 "When in a former birth I was born a human being among men in the world of men 6 I saw the Awakened One(Buddha) without defilements, serene in mind, without confusion, to whom I, with joyful mind, gave alms with my own hands. 7 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I proper here and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 8 Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)."